You Can't Always Get What You Want
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Max looked at his arm as he finished writing. ‘Be more like Justin.’ He shook his head and crossed it out, leaving five new words just below the mess of ink. ‘Be good enough for Harper.’ Marper multichapter.


**You Can't Always Get What You Want **

**Disclaimer: **Think I own Wizards of Waverly Place? I suggest you go and get your brain checked.

**Summary: **Max looked at his arm as he finished writing. 'Be more like Justin.' He shook his head and crossed it out, leaving five new words just below the mess of ink. 'Be good enough for Harper.' Marper multichapter.

**A/N: **Well, I got this idea a few days ago when I saw the new Wizards episode, and I just _had_ to write it. I hope you guys like it. xD

Max watched as Harper and Zeke continued to jump up and down, not paying any attention to the game that he should have been videoing for his older brother.

At that moment, Max decided that he had the worst of luck. There, the girl of his dreams, off with some other boy. The girl of his dreams, in love with his brother. The girl of his dreams, who he would never be good enough for.

If only he had some way to change all of that… If only there was something he could do… And nothing. Max couldn't think of one thing in his life that could help him get a girl. Well, of course there was magic, but Max knew (because he paid more attention than everyone thought) that Harper wasn't all that keen on the idea of magic, and he didn't know if going there would be… Right.

Max took the camera and zoomed in on Harper… She looked beautiful. Not like she ever _didn't_, he was just beginning to notice it more and more lately. He couldn't decide whether or not the feelings that he'd been having were a new development, or if they had been there all along. He didn't think he'd ever know, nor did he really want to. He was generally a "go with the flow" kind of guy, but with Harper, everything was different… Change wouldn't have surprised him at this point. Nothing was the same; he was starting to see life differently. He was starting to care more. Whenever he was around Harper, he tried to pay attention to what was going on, and he tried as hard as he could not to make a fool of himself, which was hard at times, although Harper didn't seem to mind. Sometimes he even started to think that she thought it was sort of funny, in a weird way.

Max was so lost in thought; he almost didn't hear the final buzzer of the game. Almost.

He blinked a few times, trying to figure out what was going on. Justin's game was over, and he'd forgotten to video it. Even he had to admit that his actions, at times, were idiotic. Now was one of those times.

"Oh, wasn't that a great game?" Theresa squealed. "I mean, I cannot believe that they won!"

Jerry agreed. "Even though Justin didn't get to play, it was really exciting!"

Theresa nodded. "Oh look, Alex is waving at us!" She said, too dim to realize that her daughter was really waving at the boy sitting behind them.

Alex turned around, to speak to Harper. "Oh, look at our mascot. He's so…Peppy. I'd like to see _him_ on Thanksgiving."

"It's so good to have you back, Alex." She hugged her friend.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Harper…" She lowered her voice. "Was I the only one that noticed Max staring at you the _entire_ game?"

Harper's face was red. "Wh-what?" She asked with a laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"My little brother couldn't keep his eyes off of you, Harper." Alex deadpanned.

Harper laughed once more. "Alex, I'm sure that he was staring at one of the other cheerleaders, not me. Why would your brother, all of the sudden, take an interest in _me_? We're like family."

"I would recommend you not tell him that. Don't want to break his little heart." Alex stuck out her bottom lip.

Harper shook her head.

"No, I'm serious; I think he _likes_ you… Haven't you noticed how freaky he's been acting lately?"

"I hadn't noticed at all, Alex, and I'm not going to, because it isn't true… The only feelings your brother has for me is feelings of _friendship_." Harper felt someone behind her.

She turned around to find Max. "Oh, hi…" She blushed.

"Hey, Harper." He said, pretending he hadn't caught any of their conversation, but really, he got every word.

"So… Good game, huh?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, great." He said, not wanting to admit he hadn't watched any of it.

Alex smiled at Harper and Max. "I'll leave you two alone." She turned around. "Hey, Zeke!" She yelled, pushing her way through the crowd.

Harper glared in Alex's direction and then turned back to face Max. "So…"

"So…" Max returned, looking at his feet, and then back up at his sister's friend, and he couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful she was up close.

"How were our cheers? Zeke thought up some new ones for us to use, and we made sure that Alex didn't get to out of hand… Were we okay?" The red head bit her lip.

"You guys were great. Really. Harper, you did… You all did really well." Max looked away.

"Thanks." Harper laughed.

"You're welcome." Max smiled.

"Harper!" They both heard Zeke shout.

Harper jumped, and then turned around, seeing her fellow cheerleader across the crowd of people.

"Come on!" He shouted again.

"Well, I gotta go… We were talking about going for pizza with the team… See you later, Max."

"Bye, Harper." He replied, feeling like a major idiot for not saying something funny or charming to impress her before she left.

He watched her walk away and sighed. Well, you can't always get what you want, right?

_-&*~*(^)*~*&-_

Max sat in the layer, trying to think of some way to make Harper realize that he wasn't _that_ bad of a guy… He needed a way to make her realize that she needed to give him a chance.

Justin walked in.

"I thought the team and the cheerleaders were going for pizza…" Max said.

"They were… They _are_. They said they didn't have enough room for me… Besides, Harper was going full on creepy on me, I was happy to get away from that…" Justin said, sitting in the chair beside Max.

"Oh…" Max said, trying not to make his disappointment in the fact that Harper was still hung up on Justin noticeable. He thought- or well, he _hoped_- that maybe her obsessive crush on Justin would have faded out by now, and she would have moved on to someone else. Someone like him…

"So, what are you doing in here?" Justin asked.

"Just thinking." Max responded.

"About?"

"…A girl." Max bit his lip.

Justin smirked. "And who would this said _"girl"_ be?"

Max shrugged. "I'd rather not say… But, I was wondering… Justin, if you liked a girl, but you weren't necessarily her… Type, how would you be?"

"Ah… So, you need a spell." Justin stood up.

"Maybe not a spell… I'd prefer to keep magic out of this."

"Too bad… Because I do know just the right thing for your…Situation."

"What is it?" Max asked, a little too quickly.

His older brother laughed at him. "It's a magic marker. You just write the characteristic you want to have on your arm, and bam – you've got it." Justin got the marker off the shelf and handed it to Max.

Max looked at it for a moment. " I dunno, man…"

"Why don't you think about it? I mean, what could it hurt?" Justin asked, as he left the room.

Max uncapped the marker. This was a hard decision. He had always thought that getting a girl to like you by magic was the wrong way to go about things, but with Harper it wasn't the same…

He sighed as he wrote what he thought up. He looked at his arm as he finished writing. _'Be more like Justin.'_ For some reason, he didn't like that. He didn't want Harper to like him because he was like _Justin_. And he didn't want to be like Justin anyway. He shook his head and crossed it out, leaving five new words just below the mess of ink. _'Be good enough for Harper.'_

He closed the cap of the marker and set it down on the table, and then he walked out of the layer… And he didn't feel good at all while he was doing it.

**A/N: So… Thoughts? Was it so totally horrible that I should stop writing this and never write anything ever again? Yeah, I thought so… Well, either way, please review with your thoughts!(:**

**-Em**


End file.
